Gizlock Cartel
The Gizlock Cartel, a neutral Goblin cartel, and breakaway from the Bilgewater Cartel is a corporate- ruled cartel seeking to make money and funds off of the wars and battles that plague the Horde and Alliance.'' '' 'Historical Information' Trade Prince Dalefrey Gizlock didn't grow up from poverty, and he wouldn't allow his cartel to do the same either. After years as a loyalist to the Bilgewater Cartel: His views changed when Trade Prince Gallywix became tyrannical. When the cataclysm came, he left the island on his own yatcht: Setting sail with his fortune to form his own metropolis. Gizlock Isle, inherrited to him by his parents, became the capital of the Gizlock Corporate Empire, and became quite the hot spot for traversers and businessmen alike. Although a bit tyrannical himself, he understands the true meaning of wealth. After all, the motto of the Cartel is: "Work harder, get payed less!" Now, as the curtains of mist that enclosed the ancient continent of Pandaria unveil: Gizlock sees the fortune in war, and not choosing sides. Their work has only just begun! 'Tiers and Government' Much like on Kezan, the government is run by corporate officials. Headed by a Trade Prince, the public and ruling bodies are seperated by tiers of importance. With the lowest of the community, (Blue-Collar Jobs) at the bottom, and the highest of the community, (White-Collar Jobs) at the top. Nobility Conclave Trade Prince (GM) Mogul (Co-GM/Officer) Baron(ess) (Officer) Command Tier Slavemaster (Sect Leader) Foreman Auxiliary (White-Collar) Labor Union Auxiliary (Blue Collar) Peon Beliefs The government has numerous beliefs Peons The government does believe in no-pay labor, known as Peons: At the bottom of the tier-change, the typically consist of the Goblins once slavemasters, trolls. Although that does not mean that there isn't a few goblins or orcs in this position here! Typically captured and forced into the labor, it is not an unrare sight. Pay The government pays extremely low for the majority of it's workers. If you are in a blue-collar position, you are payed essentially bottom-coin or nothing, in the command-tier you're payed a fair share of coin or what you make yourself, and the Nobility Conclave earn their share via tax-money and wealth collection. Although this does not seem optimal to most, free lodging, decent food, and a safe life far from warfare does seem quite lovely. Especially with a war brewing, anything is better than being a soldier for most. Rules IC Laws The slightly corky society has devised some laws. They are very firm... *Obey the Trade Prince's rule. What he says is law, and most likely not carved in gold.. Because, that'd be too expensive. But he is law! *The nobility conclave is too be respected, well-loved, and always right! Even if they are extremely wrong, they are always right! *Those in the Labor Union are not to be used as foot rests at any time! (Unless you're feeling naughty!) *Respect and Patience are virtue for all citizens, although the Trade Prince is rather impatient at times: What he says is law!' (See Law A)' *Violence is not alright, but Peons may be slaughtered if need-be, of course. *Stealing and Theft are most certainly not allowed. We like our macaroons! *Be a friendly citizen, join in in the local footbomb game. ★ Key ★ is an optional rule, it is recommended but not required! OOC Rules *Please be respectful of all members. We're all a great big family! *Please wear moderate RP gear, no leveling gear please! *Please keep erotic role-play 'in your pants.' *Please try to refrain from bickering, no one likes a rude meanie! *Please keep a warm attitude OOC to ALL members of the World of Warcraft community. OUR name is beneath yours, treat us right. *Please try to be courteous of new role-players, we all started at one-point. *Please use the addons my-roleplay and gryphon heart items! ★ *Please have a basic understanding of grammar and the English language. Key ★ is an optional rule, it is recommended but not required! Joining Please message Dalfry in-game for information to join! Thanks! Category:Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Horde Guilds Category:New Horde Category:Horde Organizations Category:Goblin Organizations Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Goblin Guilds Category:Cartels